


nightmare; pynch (lowercase intended)

by harukaloveswater



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Cabeswater - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukaloveswater/pseuds/harukaloveswater
Summary: what haunted ronan lynch the most was not his nightmares, but the fact that adam parrish was not beside him.





	nightmare; pynch (lowercase intended)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here and i wrote this a while ago, so my writing has improved, i will hopefully post another work on here besides this in the near future. also, i know that you, the reader, most likely already knows this, but this will be short.

ronan laid sleeping, tossing and turning, his hands clenched, gripping onto the comforter like a lifeline. a nightmare danced in his mind, taunting him, scorching the neurons in his brain. he grit his teeth, they pressed up against one another. he couldn't let this be real, he couldn't let one of theses creatures escape into real life.

adam.

there could be hope in this nightmare, if just one being was there beside him.

adam just shake me awake, please.

blood was currently being shed before his eyes, dragons breathed fire, the clanging of swords rung in his ears, his own body collapsing into the arms of his enemies. the dream took control, and ronan felt like a goner. he felt dead too soon, he had adam with him, adam was there beside him. he felt dead. maybe ronan wasn't dead.

adam wake me up please!

and he did. took the frightened boy in his bruised arms, held him to his chest. ronan could feel his heartbeat, his chest slowly rising, then falling once again. ronan's arms were wrapped around adam, no words were spoken. the silence was all they needed.

ronan woke up.

ronan woke up in reality this time.

ronan's eyes became watery at the sight, adam was gone. adam was always gone, ever since that night.

"adam!"

he tried to contain his tears, choke back on his sobs, but the flew away from it's cage. his arms tightened around himself - not adam, it'll never be adam - as an attempt to stop from shaking, it could've been on instinct though, since adam always used   
to do it to him whenever ronan awoke from a nightmare.

adam, adam, adam, adam, adam.

adam could've died back at cabeswater the first time they visited there at night (along with blue and gansey) but he didn't. if it wasn't for that masked man's greed and disgusting desire for wealth and riches, adam would be sitting next to ronan.

adam would be alive.

adam could lift a smile onto ronan's thin lips in an instant. he was the beach and the heat pressed against his bare back; the earthy smell that rises from the soil after a rainstorm, he was hope. he was a flickering lightbulb that hung from ronan's ceiling, one that he desperately needed to change out but he just couldn't. he hung onto it for as long as it lasted.

ronan didn't think it lasted long enough.

adam laughed, and oh, ronan found adam's laugh the most mellifluous sound he had ever heard. he loved how every so often adam would let out a snort doing so and ronan loved how it felt that adam would only be comfortable doing that with him. no one else, just him.

adam loved ronan.

and ronan loved adam back.

"adam! adam! no, please!"

"please, adam, stay with me! you have too!"

ronan's voice was strained as he yelled, panicked afraid, terrified, frightened. clutching adam in his arms. clutching a dying adam parrish in his arms. adam parrish was dying and all ronan lynch could do was hold him.

"it's...alright." adam croaked, barely audible, but ronan could hear him, even with the sound of his own sobbing, he blocked out the whole world so all he could hear was the soft yet hoarse words of adam parrish.

it seemed as though roots were growing from adams hair, his eyes, pulling him into the ground, tugging at his life force. perhaps, that was how he was going to die, with a bang, and then the soft, crumbling dirt beneath his skin.

"no. it's not okay, i'm- adam? adam? adam come on wake up!"

his heart pounded against his rib cage. could the police officers that were moments away hear that? could they hear his screams of agony and despair? could they see the last image of adam parrish dying because ronan could, he could see his chapped lips curve upwards (the last time he would see him smile), he could see his freckles fading from his sun-kissed skin (the ones he would admire whenever they were close but would never admit it), he could see this person he spent almost every day with since sophomore hear at aglionby academy dying.

adam parrish was dead within two seconds after ronans last words. the last sound that adam ever heard.


End file.
